Eguchi Rin
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Saitama, Japan |Row 4 title = Genres |Row 4 info = Japanese pop |Row 5 title = Occupations |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-Present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = zetima |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Morning Musume, MORNING JIKAN, H.P SUPER IDOLS, ONOCHI}} Rin Eguchi (江口鈴) was born August 14, 1998.Eguchi is a Japanese pop singer under the Hello!Project. She is an eleventh generation member of Morning Musume,and a former member of the Hello!Project trainee group,Hello!Pro Kenshuusei. She was first introduced at the Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyou Kai ~September no Nama Tamago Show!~ '', alongside Otsuka Aina,Ogawa Rena and Mogi Minami. In January 2013,Tsunku announced that she was a member of Morning Musume's eleventh generation by surprise at the Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Winter 2013 ~Viva!~ concert. History 2011 It was announced that Eguchi would be joining the Hello Pro Kenshuusei,alongside Otsuka Aina,Ogawa Rena,and Mogi Minami. She made her debut as a Kenshuusei on September 11th, 2011. 2012 Eguchi participated in the 'Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. She became a finalist but failed to pass. She sang the song "HEART" by Happy Jikan.'' 2013 It was announced that Eguchi would be featured in the stage play,Anata ni Kawatte: Anami Megumi.The stage play would be running from March 28,2013 until April 5,2013. January 12,Tsunku announced that Eguchi was added to the 11th generation of Morning Musume.Tsunku said: "Ever since after the 11th generation auditions,Eguchi started improving a lot.Her dancing improved big time,and her singing got at a suitable level.So I am keeping my promise,and adding her to the 11th generation of Morning Musume.". January 14,Tsunku announced on her twitter that Eguchi's Morning Musume color would be Maroon,to honor Kawazu Autumn. Around February, Eguchi cut her hair short. March 15,it was announced that Eguchi would be taking part in the unit Aloha!, alongside fellow Morning Musume members Fukumura Mizuki and Ono Sayuki,and Happy Jikan members Wu Jiao and Joe Song. March 16, Eguchi cut her hair to her shoulders. In April, Eguchi, along with Ono Sayuki formed the sub-unit, ONOCHI. On May 15,Eguchi will be participating in an FC event with Wang Dao Ming, Joe Song, and Sayashi Riho. On June 23, Eguchi will be releasing a joint photobook with Ono Sayuki. The photobook is called RIVAL and will be released on September 10, 2013. On March 1 2019, She announced her graduation from Morning Musume and Hello! Project to be an influencer. On December 5, She graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project at the end of Morning Musume 19 Autumn Tour Kokoro and Karada. Profile *'Name:' Eguchi Rin (江口凛) *'Nickname: '''Rin (鈴),RinRin (鈴凛),Egu *'Birthplace: Saitama, Japan *'Birthdate: ' *'Bloodtype: '''O *'Height: '161 cm *'Hello! Project Status **2011-09-11 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Member **2012-09-11 Hello! Project Member **2013-01-12 Kenshuusei Graduated **2013-01-12 Morning Musume Member **2019-12-05 Morning Musume and Hello! Project Graduated *'Up Front PROMOTION Status' **2011-09-11 Member *'Months In Morning Musume: '''7 years *'Morning Musume Color': '''Maroon ' *'Aloha! Color': Yellow *'Specialty: '''Penmanship, Writing literature, Dancing *'Hobbies: Listening to Hello!Project music, Writing/Reading, Practicing *'Favorite Word: '"Saikou" (Best) *'Favorite English Word: '"Revolution" and "Afternoon" *'''Motto: ''"I have got hurt many times,and I will never let another person hurt me again"'' *'Looks Up To:' Kawazu Autumn, Ichiro Nori *'Audition Song: '''HEART by Happy Jikan *'Favorite Morning Musume Singles: "Help me!!" "Onna ni Sachi Are" *'''Hello!Project Groups: **Morning Musume (2013-2019) **MORNING JIKAN (2013-2019) **H.P SUPER IDOLS. (2013-2019) **ONOCHI (2013-2019) **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011-2013) Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Debut) *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin *Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara * Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki * Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only * Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi * Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai * BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy * Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! * Are you Happy? / A Gonna * Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara * Seishun Night / Jinsei Blues (Last) Category:Graduated Members Category:2019 Departures H.P SUPER IDOLS *Victory! (Debut) Discography Group Songs *2013.04.17 Otome no Crisis (With Murakami Chiyo and Saburo Mami) *2013.08.28 Rival Otoko (With Ono Sayuki) *2013.09.25 I WISH (with 9th Generation, 10th Generation, 11th Generation) *2014.10.29 Otome no Kyuugekina Boppatsu (With Saburo Mami, Ono Sayuki) Photobooks Solo *2013.02.13 RinRin Group *2013.04.15 SakuRin (With Oda Sakura) *2013.09.10 RIVAL (With Ono Sayuki) Works Theater *2013.03.28-04.05 Anata ni Kawatte: Anami Megumi (as Anami Megumi) Radio *2013-2014 11ki RADIO Magazines Cover girl or featured on the cover *2011.10 UTB+ (with Okai Chisato and Nakayaki Ruu) *2012.08.12 Top Yell *2012.10.11 IDOLTODAY (with Kaneko Rie and Hamasaki Rinne) *2013.01 LIVE.LOVE.LIFE (with Natsuyaki Miyabi,Tokunaga Chinami and Suzuki Kanon) *2013.01 Top Yell *2013.01 UTB+ (with Ikuta Erina and Kudo Haruka) *2013.02 IDOLTODAY (with Iikubo Haruna and Oda Sakura) *2013.04 Top Yell (with Saburo Mami and Ono Sayuki) Trivia *Eguchi's favorite song to perform is Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game.She performed it at the Hello!Project Winter 2013 concert,and wore Kawazu Autumn's outfit. *Within the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei, she is known to be close with Fuji Rio and Kaga Kaede. *Stated that Kawazu Autumn and Yoshizawa Hitomi are her favorite Morning Musume members. *Eguchi was added to the eleventh generation of Morning Musume in January 2013 by surprise. *Once, Eguchi was forced to eat her least favorite food, octopus. *Aims to be the most amazing idol. *Even though she says that Oda Sakura is her rival,they are great friends. *Eguchi said that the most embarassing thing that happened to her is when she took a sip of her green tea,then spit it out because it was too hot,and worried her family. *When asked what her favorite Hello!Project singles are,Eguchi said: **Onna ni Sachi Are (Morning Musume) **Fashionistyan (Pure Jinsei) **Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Morning Musume) **Munasawagi Scarlet (Berryz Koubou) *Matsuura Aya led Eguchi to the Hello!Project. *Sayashi Riho and Oda Sakura said that they wished they were as beautiful as Eguchi was. *Tanaka Reina said that she was surprised that such a confident,talented girl was added to Morning Musume. *Eguchi is the 5th Hello!Pro Kenshuusei to join Morning Musume (The others being Linlin, Fukumura Mizuki, Kudou Haruka, Oda Sakura, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina and Yamazaki Mei). *She used to dislike Ono Sayuki, but after working with her for their joint photobook, RIVAL, she said that she became friends with Ono. Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Births in 1998 Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Morning Musume Category:2011 Debuts Category:Red Member Color Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume Audition Category:2013 Debuts Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Debuted into Morning Musume Category:11th Generation Member Category:Graduated Egg Category:H.P SUPER IDOLS Category:Mobekimasu Category:Morning Musume Member Category:ONOCHI